That nail polish
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Jessie and James are working together at a bedraggled shop. Short oneshot/drabble. Rocketshipping.


**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

I dedicate this story to JessieRocket! Thanks for reading and enjoying my fanfictions! Muito obrigada!

That nail polish

Jessie and James had both been unemployed for a while now. Finally, they found a job at a bedraggled shop that primarily specialized in selling rock-bottom goods. James had to take care of the customers and operate the checkout, while Jessie had been asked to be in charge of the orders of nail polish and make-up in general.

In the back of the warehouse that rather resembled a giant garbage dump, she was busy looking for the right serial number of the enamel and filled up a vast number of boxes. The magenta-haired woman didn't miss an opportunity to try out different colors, from „delicate pink" to „blue black moonlight".

„Everything okay, Jess?", James asked. He tried to spot her between the mountains of merchandise. He could hear a desperate snarl.

„I swear to you, I'm going to punch the next seller who asks me to send them number 109 right in the face! We don't have it, for goodness sake!", Jessie groaned. James couldn't help smiling. Jessie wasn't born for tests of patience. She lost her temper very easily. He decided to pay a visit to her.

„Just calm down, we don't want to lose our jobs, right?", he laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Jessie sighted. „We don't have number 109", she whispered in despair.

„I know, but keep your shirt on, only five hours left and we're going to Poké-Burger where you can order juicy nuggets and a large portion of fries", he tried to cheer her.

„Can you help me with the box on that shelf?", she pointed direction a longish white carton filled with lipsticks. James snatched the ladder and climbed it. He reached for the item and handed it over to his friend. Jessie grasped at the packaging and accidentally brushed James' butt. He blushed and tried to override this embarrassing situation.

„Excuse me", she said, looking at her feet ashamedly. James moved down the ladder. The warehouse was tight and stuffed to such an extent that he had a hard time cleaving a way to the checkout. He attempted to scrape by Jessie, but was forced to hold on to her hips.

„Sorry", he cracked a smile. Both didn't dare to look squarely into each other's eyes.

„I'll go and address myself to the task. The boxes aren't going to fill themselves", she clawed at the next call card. James nodded and wanted to go back to the counter.

„James, I...", she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, James grabbed her by the neck, pushed her gently against a storage rack and kissed her affectionately.

Jessie wasn't taken by surprise, she had already noticed the tension between the two of them. It was merely a matter of time until they got overwhelmed by their feelings.

She tangled her fingers up in his hair, while pulling him closer. He opened his mouth slightly apart and tilt his head to the side. James nibbled her neck, went up to her right cheek, resting his hands on the side of her face. He moved from her bottom to her top lip. It got more intense, they increased the passion. He pressed his best friend against his body and suddenly they could hear something vitreous falling on the floor.

The nail polish spread on the base. Their lips parted. Jessie and James were out of breath. They didn't know if anyone had noticed their ebullition.

„I'll go and get a wet cloth", he suggested. Jessie crossed her arms.

„Good idea! The mess ain't gonna clean itself!", she remarked snappishly.

James filled the bucket with water, moistened the cloth and had a triumphant smile on his face.


End file.
